Jewel of Blue
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: The Jewel of Blue was a legend in Smurf history that told of a great magic. In an Alice in Wonderland experience, a young girl finds this jewel and takes it home. Years later, Gargamel is searching for the Jewel of Blue to finally finish off the Smurfs. But the now grown girl needs to come back first, and its easier said than done... WIP
1. Chapter 1

Laughter was not an uncommon thing to hear in Papa Smurf's world. But this laughter was different. He could tell by just hearing it that the laugh did not belong to a Smurf he knew, or a child in nearby (by still very far) village. Papa was an old and wise enough Smurf to know that the laughter didn't come from a child in their world, oh no, it was the laughter of a child from Earth.

And that made the laughter far more precious.

Giving into instinct, Papa Smurf hunted for the source of the laughter. When he had found it, he could not help but smile at the scene he saw. The head Smurf had found a little girl, dressed in a pleasant yellow gingham sundress, as she walked around the forest. She didn't seem to be in harm or distress as she sang to herself as she took large steps over some roots that had grown above ground. It was almost as if she had been here before, and had recognized every nook and cranny that she navigated through. But Papa knew she hadn't been here before, and that's what made him more interested in following her.

The girl happily wandered through the woods until she came to a clearing that bore only one rather large oak tree. Papa Smurf took a step back when he saw the large oak tree. The old and wise Smurf could feel a powerful magic coming from the tree. The girl could feel it too, but she felt more empowered by it.

Cautiously, the girl walked to a small knothole in the oak tree that was about her height. Papa Smurf watched as the girl looked at the knothole closely, then used her fingertips to trace it. Slowly, the girl then dug her fingers into the knothole as if she was getting something out. Papa Smurf watched closely as the girl did pull something out, and it was as blue as the Smurfs themselves.

The little girl looked at it in awe for awhile, completely entranced by its beauty. Papa Smurf had never seen anything that looked like it before, but the magic it held was far greater than he could tolerate being around. The girl did not seem to not share the same toleration Papa was feeling at the time, instead she put the stone into her pocket.

Although the power of the blue stone was more magic than Papa Smurf could tolerate, he knew it was in the right hands of the girl. If a magic was that strong, it had to be taken out of their land before someone with the wrong intentions got a hold of it.

With the stone now in her pocket, the girl began to explore again. Papa Smurf took this as his cue to leave. The magic was in safe hands and once it brought her back home safe and sound, it wasn't going to be used for the wrong reasons. Papa Smurf counted on it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Years later...**_

. . .

"The time is nigh Azrael, for me to exact my revenge on the _Smurfs_." Gargamel said to his cat, who couldn't have cared less. "For _days_ I have researched a way to finally get back at those _Smurfs_ once and for all, and I found something that could be of some use."

Azrael looked at Gargamel with no interest, then closed his eyes to get some sleep while his owner went crazy.

"The Jewel of Blue." Gargamel then said as he slamed his magic spell book on the table, perfectly interrupting Azrael's nap. The cat justifiably hissed at the wizard, but it was ignored. "A stone that was created from the same essence that makes the _Smurfs_ so nice and sweet and.. and _blue_! It has a magic so powerful that it could completely destroy the _Smurfs_ in a single breath of air! And do you know what the best part about this powerful jewel, Azrael?"

The orange cat gave Gargamel a blank stare, but the wizard continued his banter regardless.

"I know where it is." the deranged wizard gloated in a sing song voice. The cat rolled its eyes.

. . .

"It's not here!"

Looking as if an angry bear had attacked him (which almost happened), Gargamel stood in a clearing of a thickly wooded forest where a single oak tree stood. The tree was dead now (and looked as if it had been for awhile), which had been a sure sign that the magic buried inside was now long gone.

"Where is it?!" Gargamel shouted in rage to the heavens.

Meanwhile, in a completely different world;

"Where is it?" the red-headed teen said as she looked under her bed for something. Unsuccessful with under the bed, the teen stood up and nervously fingered her homemade pendant. Crafted around a blue stone she found when she was younger, the stone was carefully laced with a thick craft wire to hang on a silver chain she had got from a vending machine at a grocery store. She hardly ever took it off, and she almost touched it when she thought she needed a little extra luck.

"Rayna!" her father said as he entered her room. "We're leaving!"

"Hang on Dad!" the teen said nervously. "I can't find my belt."

Her father looked at her with a rather disbelieving look.

"It's my favorite one!" she said in defense at her father.

"You don't need it." he told her flatly. "Come on."

Rayna rolled her eyes and did as she was told. As she and her father rushed to the car, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye as they passed the coat rack. Right there, as if it was waiting for her, her belt hung. Surprised for a moment, Rayna took the belt and quickly put it around her as she walked out the door to the car.

"Where are we going so quickly any way?" Rayna asked as she buckled up in the car.

"I have a business meeting." her father said as he started the car.

"Why are you taking me with you?" the girl asked. Her father looked at her.

"You're my good luck charm." he told her, leaning over to give her a kiss on the forehead before putting the car in drive and speeding away quickly.


End file.
